Trzy słowa
by Mosqua
Summary: Wie, że popełniła błąd. Ale wie też, że nie może go naprawić. Jakkolwiek mocno by tego chciała. I to ją dobija, Krótka miniaturka, one - shot.


**A więc, to jest krótka miniaturka, którą napisałam, ogarnięta nagle twórczym szaleństwem. Inspiracją była piosenka P!nk pt. Fukin' Perfect **  
**.com/watch?v=z83PuVjmbrk**

Ogarnął mnie smutek. Smutek i desperacja. Już nie wiedziałam co mam robić.

- Dobrze mi służyłaś Thalio. Żałuję tylko, że tak krótko.

Podniosłam głowę zdezorientowana. Znajdowałam się nad jeziorem, koło lasu, gdzie miałyśmy rozstawiony obóz. Dziś była pełnia księżyca i dziś były Jego urodziny. Nade mną stała Artemida ze smutnym wyrazem twarzy.

- Nie rozumiem Pani. - podniosłam się. Artemida westchnęła.

- Nie musisz już udawać Thalio. Choć nie bardzo mi się to podoba, to wiem, że dzięki temu będziesz szczęśliwa. A ja chcę, żebyś była szczęśliwa siostrzyczko. Naprawdę. - uśmiechnęła się do mnie smutno. Chciałam coś powiedzieć, nie wiem, po prostu zatrzymać ją, ale bogini zniknęła, zostawiając za sobą, tylko woń leśnych kwiatów. Wzięłam głęboki oddech. Kwiaty pachniały słodko. Bardzo słodko. Zbyt słodko. Spojrzałam na ziemię, a na niej leżała pojedyncza perła. Przypominała mi plaże. Plaże, wodę i Jego. Właśnie Jego. Gdyby tylko był tutaj. Straciłam nad sobą kontrolę. Dotąd opanowana, teraz nie wytrzymałam. Puściły mi nerwy.

- Thalia, ty idiotko! - Nawrzeszczałam na siebie. Zaczęłam się uderzać po twarzy rękami, szarpać za włosy, wyrywając je sobie z głowy. Krzyczałam. Do oczu naszły mi łzy. Powoli, płynąc po policzkach, wpadały mi do ust. Słone. Słone, jak morze. Morze, jak On. Przewróciłam się na ziemię. Moja skóra płonęła. Ciało krzyczało z bólu. Oczy czerwone, do ust nabiegła mi krew. Nie chciałam o Nim myśleć. Nie mogłam. Byłam łowczynią. Byłam tą pieprzoną łowczynią!

- Thalia, ty idiotko. - załkałam. Zwinęłam się w kłębek i zaczęłam szlochać. Chciałam, żeby wszystko ze mnie wypłynęło, chciałam się pozbyć tego uczucia. Uczucia, które nie chciało mnie opuścić, odkąd dołączyłam do łowczyń. Uczucia, że popełniłam błąd.

Nerwowo zadzwoniłam do drzwi. Proszę, niech będzie w domu, proszę niech będzie w domu. Nikt jednak nie odpowiadał. Znowu zadzwoniłam do drzwi. A potem jeszcze raz. I jeszcze raz. Proszę, proszę bądź w domu. Proszę! W końcu usłyszałam czyjeś pospieszne kroki.

- Pali się czy co? - Drzwi otworzyły się i stanął w nich wysoki chłopak, ubrany jedynie w czarne bokserki. Zarumieniłam się. - Thalia? Co ty tu robisz? Jest gdzieś druga w nocy!

Stałam w drzwiach, kompletnie zamurowana. Woda kapała mi z włosów i z ubrania i było mi przeraźliwie zimno. Nie wiedziałam co mam powiedzieć.

- Thalia, czy coś się stało? Czemu jesteś taka mokra? - Chłopak zaczął przyglądać mi się uważnie.

- Masz dzisiaj urodziny. - udało mi się powiedzieć.

- Miałem je jakoś trzy godziny temu. Thalia, czy chciałaś mi coś powiedzieć?

Przechylił głowę, wyraźnie zaniepokojony. Wyglądał, tak słodko. Nie pomyślałam co robię. Po prostu to zrobiłam. Pochyliłam się i pocałowałam go.

Trwało to tylko ułamek sekundy. Nie spodziewałam się, że chłopak tak szybko przerwie pocałunek. Albo spodziewałam się tylko nie chciałam tego przyjąć do wiadomości.

- Thalia, co ty robisz? Jesteś łowczynią!- Na jego twarzy widać było takie obrzydzenie, że zabolało. Nie wytrzymałam.

- Nie jestem już łowczynią! Odeszłam! W porządku? - Krzyknęłam przez łzy.

- Ale dlaczego? - wydawał się być szczerze zdumiony.

- Nie wiem! Po prostu trzy lata temu popełniłam błąd rozumiesz? To była zła decyzja! - Zaczęłam krzyczeć. - Gdybym wtedy wiedziała, co się stanie to nigdy bym tego nie zrobiła!

- Co się takiego stało, Thalia? - wyszeptał, patrząc mi w oczy.

- Jak to co? Zakochałam się! Zakochałam się w tobie! - Wykrzyczałam mu prosto w twarz.

- Thalia, ja...

- Wiem, ty i Annabeth. - przerwałam mu. - Ja po prostu pomyślałam sobie, że... - Bogowie, co ja tu robiłam. Thalia, ty idiotko! - Lepiej będzie, jak już pójdę.

Odwróciłam się i miałam odejść, gdy poczułam jak chwycił mnie za rękę. W następnej chwili chłopak już przyciskał mnie do ściany. Nasze twarzy znajdowały się milimetry od siebie. Serce zaczęło mi mocniej walić.

- Już nie jesteśmy razem z Annabeth.

Tylko to powiedział. W następnej chwili już mnie całował. Tak naprawdę całował. Tak, jak zawsze chciałam, żeby to zrobił.

Gdy w końcu się od siebie oderwaliśmy, oboje mieliśmy przyśpieszony oddech. Spojrzałam w jego zielone oczy, który przeszywały mnie na wskroś.

- Też cię kocham.

Trzy słowa. Trzy słowa sprawiły, że ból mnie opuścił. Znowu byłam szczęśliwa.

**A więc, co myślicie? Mam nadzieję, że wiecie, kim był ten chłopak. Komentujcie!**


End file.
